There is known a process for forming an image by imagewise exposing a light-sensitive image forming material to a high density energy light. Such process enables formation of a image in daylight needing no dark room, and further the development can be done by dry process using no developing solution.
Japanese Patent Publication (of translated version) No. 2-501552 discloses an example of the above process for formation of an image. The disclosed process utilizes an image-forming element composed of transparent materials through which a light (radiation) for formation of an image passes. The image forming element comprises a support having thereon a fixing layer made of material which liquifies or flows at a predetermined high temperature and a porous layer of granular material, the porous layer having cohesion strength higher than the bonding strength between the porous layer and the fixing layer. Further, at least one layer of the image forming element has a property absorbing the light to convert into heat and a portion of the material of the fixing layer moves, upon receiving the heat, into the adjacent area of the porous layer. Therefore, when the image forming material is cooled, the granular material of the porous layer is wholly fixed to the support to form an image.
Thus, in the image forming process disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication (of translated version) No. 2-501552, the above image forming element is utilized as a light-sensitive material, and the image is formed on the support by imagewise exposing the image forming element using a high density energy light such as a laser beam. In more detail, the image is formed on the support by allowing the exposed portion of the porous layer of granular material to fix to the support. It is therefore difficult to form a multi-color image using such image forming element.